


Are You Afraid?

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cabins, First Kiss, Fluff, Haunted Houses, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo and Scott spend the night in a haunted cabin in the woods





	Are You Afraid?

**Author's Note:**

> For Sceo Scare Fest: Cabin in the Woods

"Did you hear that?" Theo whispers into the darkness. 

There's a sigh from the other side of the bed. "It was just the wind, Theo."

"The wind doesn't sound like that," Theo hisses. He knows he's not wrong. Whatever is making that noise sounds like it's dying or something. With alternating groans and wails. 

"Are you afraid?" Scott asks, sounding amused. 

Theo scoffs, "No! Of course not."

"I think you are," Scott says, tone teasing. "I think you took Stiles seriously when he said this place was haunted."

"I did not," Theo mutters. He rolls away from Scott, which of course now has him facing the window, where he can see shadows on the curtains. He tells himself it's just the trees. There is no ghost. Ghosts aren't even real. 

_ Theo. _

He closes his eyes tightly and takes a few deep breaths. She hadn't been a ghost. She'd been his nightmare. Those are two completely different things. 

A hand on his arm has him jumping. He's on his knees with his claws and fangs out before he can think about what could have touched him. 

Scott's there, kneeling on the bed with his hands raised. "Easy. It's just me."

Theo relaxes, slumping back against the bed. "You could have said something."

"I did," Scott says, settling down next to him. "I called your name a few times." Theo doesn't say anything. He just glares at the wall. "You really are scared, aren't you?"

Theo sighs and looks towards the ceiling. He doesn't want to admit it. He can imagine the look of delight on Stiles' face if he ever found out that Theo bought into his story about this damn cabin being haunted. 

It wasn't just the story. Theo actually looked into it. A lady really was murdered here. And after that every other owner has died in mysterious ways. It makes sense that there would be a ghost.

"I just don't like this place," Theo tells him. "And I don't see how you _ aren't _ scared after what we found out about this place."

Scott shrugs, "I know that even if it is haunted I'll be fine."

"Right because you're the true alpha who isn't afraid of any ghosts."

"No," Scott says, turning his head to look at him. "Because I'm with you."

Theo's heart is hammering in his chest. He's scared, but now it has nothing to do with a murderous ghost. Scott's still looking at him, face expectant. Theo inhales deeply, which has the opposite effect of what he wanted. It's impossible not to catch Scott's scent with him so close. 

And everything is starting to make sense now. Especially why Scott had insisted Theo and Theo alone come out here with him.

"You wanted me alone," Theo says. 

Scott nods and shifts closer, "I did."

"Because you like me?"

"I do."

"Oh."

Scott raises an eyebrow. "Oh? That's all you have to say? Really?"

"I'm still processing here!" Theo says. "It's not every day you find out the guy you're in love with likes you back!"

"Love?"

Shit. Theo hadn't meant to say _ that _ much. "Like. The guy I like."

"Hmm." Scott leans in closer, running his nose along Theo's jaw down to his throat. He stays there, inhaling deeply. "No, I think you meant love."

"If I did?" Theo whispers. 

Scott pulls back to look at him. His face is serious now, holding no hint of the teasing from before. "I'd tell you I love you too." He leans down and kisses him softly. "And that you really don't have to be scared of some murderous ghost getting you. I won't let her."

"Scott?"

"Hmm?"

"There are things I'd rather be doing than talking about the damn ghost," Theo says. 

"Now, Theo. She has feelings too."

"Scott," Theo growls. 

Scott laughs, nudging his nose with Theo's. "Relax. We have all night. And many other nights and days if I have my way."

Theo's going to make sure he does. He leans up, kissing Scott firmly, pleased when Scott makes a noise of approval and deepens 

The ghost can haunt this damn place all she wants. It's going to take a lot more than that to tear Theo away from Scott. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
